Glimpse Chapter III
by KitaroYuki21
Summary: Chiharu now faces loneliness from being far away with Sempai...  How could Toshiro help them both?


~~~***Chapter Three***~~~

Chiharu: (shopping with Toshiro for her gifts)(amazed) Wow! What do you think Tochi-chan?(pointing at a necklace)  
Toshiro: (looked) It's nice..(smiled)  
Chiharu: Really?(glad) I'm going to buy it for him!  
Toshiro: (glad)  
After a while..  
Chiharu/Sempai: (talking)  
Yuu/Blonde/Kyouhei: (chatting with each other)  
Toshiro: (peek on something in her pocket)(smiled then hide's it back in her pocket)  
Yuu: (noticed) What's that?  
Toshiro: (smiled) Nothing...  
Yuu: Huh? But I saw something?  
Blonde: Don't mind something that's not yours!  
Kyouhei: Yeah, Yuu! Blonde is right!  
Yuu: Oh! You two!(annoyed)  
Toshiro: (glad)  
Chiharu: Tochi-chan look!(point at the sky)(amazed)It's snowing!  
Toshiro: (looked)(open her hand)(snowflake drop's)It is..(gentle smile)  
Yuu/Blonde/Kyouhei: (looked)(amazed then blush)So..cute...  
Toshiro:(look again at the sky)  
Then, A shocked for their live's arrived...  
Christmas Eve...  
Chiharu: Huh?(confused) What are you trying to say?  
Sempai: (sad)I'm really sorry...  
Chiharu: B..but..(cries)  
Toshiro: (just arrived) I'm here!  
Chiharu: (looked)  
Sempai: (leave's)  
Toshiro: (confused)  
Chiharu: (approached Toshiro)Tochi-chan!(cried hardly)  
Toshiro: (startled)(looked at Sempai while leaving)  
Sempai: (while leaving)(irritated and confused)  
Toshiro: (hug's Chiharu tightly)  
After a while Chiharu told Toshiro what happened and she was really shocked but she also tried to explain it all to Chiharu as best as she can do..  
After that, she immediately contacted Kyouhei to let Sempai know that she want's to meet up with him tomorrow. Kyouhei did assured that Sempai will see her tomorrow.  
Then...The next day arrived...  
Sempai: (waiting)  
Toshiro: (arriving)  
Sempai: (noticed)(looked)  
Toshiro: (emoteless)  
Sempai: (shocked) (can't look straight)  
Toshiro: (just stand in front of him)  
Sempai: (sighed)(explain all)  
Toshiro: (shake's her head) Is that really all?  
Sempai: (nodes)  
Toshiro: (sighed) You may regret your decision...Ok then, I'm going..  
Sempai: (bowed)(bitter looked)  
Toshiro: (went away)  
Then two months later...  
Toshiro: (preparing for some presentations)  
Chiharu: Tochi-chan...(bitter smile)  
Toshiro: (approached her quickly) (pity her)  
Chiharu: (hug's her) (cried)  
Toshiro: (hug's her tightly) I'm still here...  
Chiharu: (cried even harder)  
Toshiro: (I don't want to see you like this...)  
After a while...It's time to go home..Toshiro did safely returned Chiharu at her brother's house..Then, while going to work she saw Sempai...Both were shocked..  
Sempai: H..hi?(deserted)  
Toshiro: (emoteless)Hi...  
Sempai: Uh..H..how are you? How's Chiharu? Is she ok?  
Toshiro: She's still in bad shape..  
Sempai: (really shocked)  
Toshiro: She can't recover from your break up that easy..  
Sempai: (guilt) W..what do you think I should do?  
Toshiro: I don't know..  
Sempai: Where is she?  
Toshiro: At her brother's place..  
Sempai: I have to talk to her..  
Toshiro: Are you still concerned about her?  
Sempai: Of course!  
Toshiro: (glad) Can I borrow your cell?  
sempai: (surprised)S...sure...(lend)  
Toshiro: (dialled Chiharu's no.)(shocked)(tried again)  
Sempai: Why? Is there something wrong?  
Toshiro: (She switch her cell off? This never happens before..)(really worried)(dialled again)  
Sempai: Tochi-chan? What's wrong? Toshiro: (still worried) Here!(hand over)I have to go!(hurriedly run's)  
Sempai: Tochi-chan!(confused)(worried)(looked at his cell and redialled)(shocked) Her phone..It's off..Why?  
Toshiro: (exhausted from running)(hurriedly went to Chiharu's room)(opened)(really shocked) Chiharu!(approached quickly)  
After a while...  
Zephyr: What happened?(mad)  
Toshiro: (looked really tired)  
Zephyr: (startled)(calm down) What happened?  
Toshiro: (explained)  
Zephyr: What?  
Toshiro: I'm really, really sorry...(head's down)  
Zephyr: (looked Chiharu at the window)  
Toshiro: I did talked to the doctor's...  
Zephyr: (sighed) Did you have a rest?  
Toshiro: (shake's) Beside's.. I can't...  
Zephyr: You should take one!  
Toshiro: Don't worry I can still handle it..  
Zephyr: (stroke's her head) I'm already here right? So don't handle it all by yourself...Just leave it to me ok?  
Toshiro: (smiled)  
Since that incident, Sempai tried to contact them both but to his dissappointment he couldn't reach them. Toshiro don't have any cell so Zephyr lend his to her so that he could reach her if something happen's again..  
Toshiro: (waiting for Chiharu to be awake) Chiharu...please wake up already...(feel's dizzy)(irritated)(take a nap)(dreaming)(looked)(shocked) Chi..Chiharu?  
Chiharu: (smiling) How are you Tochi-chan?  
Toshiro: Huh? What kind of question is that?  
Chiharu: Can you handle yourself?  
Toshiro: Huh?(confused)  
Chiharu: I'm going now...(smiled) Don't worry I will be alright...(fading)  
Toshiro: Chiharu-san! Wait!Please! (awakened)(shocked)(noticed that Chiharu's heartbeat is gone) Chiharu-san!(hurriedly called the dcotor's)  
After a week...  
Toshiro: (tear's dropping but with an emoteless face)  
Zephyr: Tochi-chan...(approach)  
Toshiro: (didn't noticed)  
Zephyr: (hug's her) I'm sorry...  
Toshiro: Huh? Why?  
Zephyr: Because...(tighten) i know that your blaming yourself for what happened...  
Toshiro: (head down)  
Zephyr: Were not blaming you Tochi-chan...So don't ever think that it's your fault...  
Toshiro: (silent)  
Zephyr: We.. We have to move on...(cried)  
Toshiro: (startled) (You do know me very well my friend...I'm not capable of blaming something to someone...But, I'm telling you, If I met Sempai again, I won't forgive him...) 


End file.
